lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vixen
Vixen is a villain in the series. She was built by a company and her mission was to rid Metropolis of evil, but her harsh and destructive methods didn't score points with Superman. She was portrayed by Lori Fetrick. History Vixen was created by Lex Corp scientists Dr. Angelo Martinelli and Professor Lawrence Rankin under the orders of Lex Luthor, Jr. for $500 million. She was programmed as a crimefighter to eradicate all evil and capture CEOs that previously belonged to Lex Corp. She was given super speed and strength to match that of Superman's and the ability to generate fireballs. Season 4 Vixen then began to fight crime and first showed up stopping a robber by grabbing his gun and putting him straight into a police car. Superman had seen everything and was curious to know who this new crime fighter was. Vixen also captured the CEOs as Jr. had requested and then he killed them all. Later Vixen grabbed two armed bank robbers as they were escaping out of their car and then brutally tossed onto the hood. Superman had once again seen everything and asked her who she was. After exchanging conversation that she knew who Superman was, Vixen then introduced herself, saying that she eradicated evil just like him. Superman was shocked when he heard this, saying he didn't eradicate evil unless he didn't have a choice. Vixen then challenged Superman to a race to Paris to see if he really was faster than a speeding bullet. Superman replied that he only wanted to find out who she was and why she was here, but Vixen had already gone. Superman then reluctantly followed and was surprised to see Vixen there so quickly. Vixen declared that she had ran all the way across the Atlantic to get there. Superman asked her again where she was from and what she wanted. Vixen replied she was not from this world and she just wanted to help bring order to it. She challenged Superman to another race to China, which again Superman refused, but then reluctantly followed. After arriving in China, Vixen made a playful wrestling hold on Superman's back. Superman was getting tired of her games and demanded that she get off him. She then asked him to prove how strong he was and they wrestled on the ground. Superman finally told Vixen that he welcomed her help, but she couldn't kill people because she wasn't Judge, Jury and Executioner. She had to make the arrest and turn the lawbreakers over to the authorities for prosecution, which was the way the system always worked. Vixen responded that the system was flawed which was why she was here and she sped off again. Jr. later contacted Vixen giving her a job of saving the new Daily Planet owner Leslie Luckabee from two assassins, which unbeknownst to Vixen that Jr. had hired himself. That night, the assassins came in for the kill, just as Leslie was stepping out of the news building with Clark Kent and his wife Lois Lane. As the men opened fire, Vixen appeared and deflected their bullets, saving Leslie's life. The men then tried to escape in their car, but Vixen released a fireball which vaporized them without a trace. Clark who had once again seen everything, returned to the scene as Superman and berated Vixen for killing the assassins. Vixen seemed confused as in her opinion they had tried to kill Leslie. Superman then said with her speed and strength, she could of easily of arrested them instead because that was how the system worked. Vixen argued that they would just of come out to kill again. Superman replied that she didn't know that and it wasn't her decision to make. She had to use her superpowers responsibly. Vixen shook this off and said Superman could do it his way, while she did it hers. But Superman firmly told her that she either did it the right way or she wouldn't be doing it at all. She then sped away. Next Day, Vixen visited Jr. in his lair saying that she wanted to kill the Man of Steel as he was becoming a hindrance in her mission of eradicating evil. Jr. then showed her a newspaper revealing Leslie as an embezzler. She was confused as it was the same person Jr. had asked her to protect last night. But Jr. told her that now they knew that Leslie was an evil person, he must be disposed of as well. He led Vixen to a alley close to the Daily Planet where Leslie would be coming out and gave her instructions to capture Leslie at all costs and if Superman did try and stop her, she was to destroy him. Vixen succeeded in the kidnap, but thanks to a tracking device that Leslie had on his person, Superman appeared and the two fought. During the fight, Vixen's clothing got torn and Superman saw gleaming metal underneath. After using his x-ray vision on her body, he realized that Vixen was robotic. They fought again with Vixen releasing a fireball to kill Superman. Superman however reflected it back and Vixen was vaporized from existence. Episode Appearances Season 4 * Faster Than a Speeding Vixen Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters